Rune of Abyss
The Rune of Abyss is an incredibly powerful relic in the Inotian Continent, its origins are unknown and it belongs to the Silver Dragon Einherjhar. Whilst its full abilities are unknown it has been shown to open gates into a persons subconcious world. The rune is also the key to Olympus, home of the Gods and Elinia uses it to transport Lucio to Olympus. First Half of Story Concerned as to why Lydia has not yet regained consciouness, Lucio and Ameli travel west through the Redwood and Poison Spider forests to seek the aid of the Sage. The sage informs them that Lydia is perfectly able of waking up, but has chosen to remain in her subconcious world and is refusing to wake up, Lucio however is determined to bring Lydia back. The Sage tells them that they will have to enter Lydia's mind and change it by force and the only way this can be done is by using an ancient relic - The Rune of Abyss. The sage sends them south through a portal to the Derelict Land to barter with the most dangerous and ruthless of races, the Dark Elves. After defeating Judeka, Leader of the Dark Elves in combat he leads them to the Silver Dragon. Depending on the players choices in the game. They can either comply with the dragon's request or formulate a new plan to destroy him. Either way the dragon refuses to hand over the Rune and engages the heroes in battle. They defeat the dragon and liberate the Rune. Judeka thanks Lucio and Ameli and the return to the Sage. The Sage uses the Rune to open a gate into Lydia's mental world. Upon entering Lucio and Ameli are seperated. Lucio arrives to see Lydia and Juder, whos is blinded by the light caused bu Lucio's arrival and is immobilised long enough for Lucio to fight and kill him. Meanwhile, Ameli encounters Lydia who, to her surprise engages her in a fierce fight, Ameli eventually prevails and together, her and Lucio manage to convince Lydia to wake up and continue life in the real world. Second Half of Game After the God of Darkness is destroyed and the power of Light imbalances the world. The Silver Dragon resurrects and builds up an army to invade the inotian continent and kill all that dare oppose him. Elinia opens up another portal to Einnherjhar's lair asking Lucio and his party to destroy his army, kill the dragon and once again obtain the Rune of Abyss. Once the task is done Elinia states that their heroic deeds have caught the eyes of the Gods and they have been invited to Olympus. Meeting Elinia outside of the De Lauren Palace, she uses the Rune to open the portal to Olympus, however she also speaks of the troubles that the chaos on Earth has caused and that Olympus is now overrun with vicious beasts and that the villains met on the quest have now returned in the form of dark, stronger Olympian counterparts. Elinia gives Lucio his final mission, to destroy the Super Hero at the top floor of Olympus as well.